


It’s The Best Decision Ever:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Cat & Mouse Series: Season 10: Second Part: [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Airplane Crashes, Airplanes, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s10e03 E Uhi Ana Ka Wa I Hala I Na Mea I Hala (Passing Times Obscures The Past), Established Relationship, Friendship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Polygamy, Post-Episode: s10e03 E Uhi Ana Ka Wa I Hala I Na Mea I Hala (Passing Times Obscures The Past), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Same-Sex Marriage, Slash, Talking, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:01:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22028995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve, Adam, & Danny talk about Cullen, & the bomb. Also, They talk about Quinn, & the decision about her joining the team, What happens afterwards?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Adam Noshimuri/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Cat & Mouse Series: Season 10: Second Part: [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577155
Kudos: 1





	It’s The Best Decision Ever:

*Summary: Steve, Adam, & Danny talk about Cullen, & the bomb. Also, They talk about Quinn, & the decision about her joining the team, What happens afterwards?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy!!!!*

“I think that Cullen has some pull in certain areas, & he knew that we will be on him”, Commander Steve McGarrett said to his husbands, as he was updating them on the day, that he had.

Officer Adam Noshimuri was pissed that Cullen tried to kill him once again. The Handsome Asian was keeping his temper in check, as he listened. Then, He updated them on the case of the airplane crash. The Former Yakuza Leader was proud that they solved it quickly, & efficiently.

Detective Danny “Danno” Williams was proud that his husbands were smart, & handled both of the cases, while he was away spending time with their children. “You guys are amazing, I am glad you guys survived the day”, The Two Men smiled in response.

The Former Seal said, “We are glad that you got to spend some time with them”, The Five-O Commander looked to Adam, who completely agreed, & said, “You deserve it”, The Blond smiled in response, & the shorter man said, “Thank you”. He kissed them, & then Steve announced the next thing that he wanted to say.

“I think that Quinn should be on the team, With her spirit, & dedication, She would be useful, & bring a lot, that we didn’t think of, She handled herself well”, The Hunky Brunette said, & Danny said with a smile, “I am a lot for it”, Adam added, “It’s the best decision ever, That you thought of”. They spent the rest of their time together.

*Author’s Note: Watch our for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
